1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a keyhole illuminating apparatus and more particularly, to a combined keyhole and room illuminating apparatus which is characterized by a split housing containing openings or apertures in the side and bottom thereof, with bulbs located in the apertures. Batteries, electrical connectors and a switch are positioned in the housing for powering the bulbs and illuminating both the keyhole in the door lockset and the interior of the room when the door is opened into the room. In a preferred emodiment of the invention the split housing is characterized by a tongue-and-groove connection, wherein the housing can be easily opened to replace the batteries or bulbs or to replace or maintain the electrical connectors. In another preferred embodiment of the invention the keyhole and room illuminating apparatus is provided with an adjustable attachment plate for adjustably securing the apparatus to the door of a structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of keyhole illuminating devices are known in the art. Typical of these devices is the "Keyhole Illuminator With Sliding Switch" disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,562,687, dated July 31, 1951, to E. J. Anderson. This device is characterized by a housing having an electric light bulb therein and provided with a flexible, transparent sheet closing the housing to protect the device from the elements. An electric switch adapted to be operated by flexure of the transparent sheet is provided to establish a closed lighting circuit to the bulb. The housing is typically mounted in the door facing adjacent to the keyhole opening in a lockset, in order to illuminate the lockset by manipulation of the switch. A "Keyhole Lighting Device" is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,699,490, dated Jan. 11, 1955, to J. D. Reap, Jr. This device includes a self-contained lighting unit which is attached to a door near the keyhole of a lockset. The device includes a bulb and battery combination located in a casing, the switch of which is concealed in order to be accessible only to one understanding the keyhole lighting device structure and operation of the device. The lamp or light is so situated as to illuminate the keyhole opening when the hidden switch is activated. U.S. Pat. No. 2,732,480, dated Jan. 24, 1956, to W. M. Wells, II, discloses a "Utility Lamp" which includes a casing that is shiftable with respect to a support. The casing forms one lead of a circuit between a battery and a bulb carried in the casing and is provided with insulated end portions. The casing engages a spring contact means, whereby when shifted with respect to the spring contact means, the casing forms a complete circuit between the battery and the bulb. The casing and bulb combination are mounted to a door in close proximity to the keyhole in the lockset, in order to illuminate the keyhole when the utility lamp is activated. A "Door Lock Illuminator" is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,813,195, dated Nov. 12, 1957, to R. M. Willey, et, al. This device is characterized by a casing containing batteries and a bulb, which casing is mounted to a door facing with the bulb facing the door knob and keyhole of a lockset. The beam of light from the bulb is directed at an angle of 45.degree. to fully illuminate the knob and lock and is operated by batteries. The illuminator is controlled by the outside screen or weather door, with the light illuminated only when the screen or weather door is opened, in order to illuminate the lockset and the door knob. U.S. Pat. No. 2,790,068, dated Apr. 23, 1957, to C. F. Ruscitti, discloses a "Keyhole Illuminator" which is mounted to a door facing adjacent the keyhole in a lockset. The keyhole illuminator includes a casing containing batteries and a light bulb with the light bulb mounted in angular relationship adjacent a port which faces the lockset, in order to illuminate the lockset when the bulb is illuminated. The device is activated by a foot control switch which leaves the hands free for unlocking the door. Another "Keyhole Illuminator" is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,927,197, dated Mar. 1, 1960, to C. M. Phillips, et, al. This device is characterized by a self-contained lamp and lamp energizing means which is attached to a door adjacent to the door lock. The device includes a switch which controls the illumination and extends about the keyhole plate of the lock, such that bringing the hand in which the key is grasped up to the approximate location of the lock automatically brings the hand into contact with the control member which illuminates the lock. A "Keyhole Illuminating Device with Time Delay" is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,590,234, dated June 29, 1971, to Alfred M. Bartick. This device includes a casing with an opening at one end and an illuminating element mounted in the casing and extending interiorally of the opening for directing light toward the keyhole. A battery is mounted in the casing and is connected in a series circuit with the illuminating element. A vacuum cup delay push button actuator which includes an electrical contact member for temporarily energizing the circuit is provided to automatically deactivate the circuit after expiration of a predetermined period of time. A "Battery Operated Illuminating Device" is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,293,894, dated Oct. 6, 1981, to Nolan D. Blank. This device is characterized by a frusto-conical housing shaped for mounting to a surface adjacent the object to be illuminated and the housing includes an integrally formed, depressible portion for operating a switch within the housing. A lens provided in the side of the housing is shaped for illumination of the desired object and an electronic sub-assembly located within the housing is operable by the switch upon a single depression, with an electronic time-delay provided for deenergizing a bulb. U.S. Pat. No. 4,281,368, dated July 28, 1981, to A. Robert Humbert, discloses another "Keyhole Illuminating Apparatus". This device is characterized by a tubular housing having a threaded base bulb at one end and a "Penlite" battery located within the housing, with a positive terminal stud separated from the positive terminal of the bulb by a helical compression spring. The spring coils receive the lamp base and the spring is bottomed and centered in an annular retainer disk encircling the positive terminal stud of the battery. A conductive strap engages the end coil of the spring and extends the length of the battery to its base, providing electrical continuity from the negative terminal of the battery to the threaded base of the bulb. A push button which is accessible at the end of the housing moves the battery so that the positive battery terminal engages the positive terminal of the bulb.